The Shattered Reflection Of Brooke Davis
by sunshine-48
Summary: Brooke Davis hated a lot of things. But most of all she hated her reflection
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Brooke Davis hated alot of things. But most of all she hated her reflection.

* * *

The Shattered Reflection of Brooke Davis.

Chapter 1: So Many Little Pieces.

I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Breathe No More- Evanescence

* * *

She wondered when she stopped breathing. Not physically stop breathing but emotionally. She wondered when she started to see nothing but broken pieces of someone who used to be something when she looked in the mirror. Most of all she wondered if she would ever get put back together.

She ran her hand through her hair. She wondered how long her eyes seemed to look so empty. She tilted her head to the side. Then she did the same thing to the other side. She reached out to touch her reflection…but put her hand back by her side. It wouldn't work. She was still the empty girl that her reflection showed.

She wondered when she became to empty and hollow. That's a lie. She knew exactly when she became empty and hollow. She just didn't want to tell.

Maybe it was all the time she spent trying to mould herself into perfection. She laughed bitterly at that thought. She was far from perfection.

Maybe it was all the time she spent trying to keep everything in. Her parents hated weakness.

Maybe it was the fact that people just pretended to like her.

Or maybe Karma was coming back to bite her in the ass.

Lord, knows that was coming sooner rather than later.

She turned away from her reflection and went back to her bed. She got underneath the cover and took her worn out teddy bear Boo Boo from the top of her bedside table. She put him underneath the cover with her and put her face in his worn out fur.

Maybe it was the fact that Brooke Davis knew that the only constant thing in her life was her worn out teddy bear Boo Boo.

* * *

If there was one thing that Brooke Davis hated most in the world it was blondes. They knew all the ways to take your heart and smash it into a million pieces and not bother to help you pick them up.

She slammed her locker shut. She didn't care anymore. Caring took too much energy. Energy that she didn't have anymore. She fumed while walking to the girl's bathroom.

Best friends were nothing but a pain in the ass. You think that you can trust them when all they do is stab you in the back. She really hated best friends.

She walked by Nathan Scott and Haley James. Sweet innocent Haley James. That was another thing Brooke hated Haley James.

It seemed that these days Brooke hated a lot of things.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw _them_. Jesus Christ, did they not have any decency? Couldn't they have waited to announce their angst filled relationship until later in the next ten years? Nope. That was too much to ask. Two blondes were holding hands and acting like nothing was wrong.

Maybe nothing was wrong with them but everything was wrong with Brooke.

She locked eyes with the male blonde. His blue eyes bore into her brown ones. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She could sense that everyone was looking at her seeing what she would do next.

She opened her eyes and almost cried out in agony. Female blonde took male blonde's head and kissed him softly.

She looked away and caught the brown eyes of Nathan Scott. He looked at her with such pity that she felt like barfing. He never looked at her with pity. She looked at his girlfriend and wanted to rip her head off. While glaring daggers at Brooke she was giving warm smiles to the two blondes.

She looked around. Everyone was giving warm smiles to the two blondes.

She looked back at Nathan. He was the only one not giving them warm smiles. Instead he was looking at her.

She turned the corner and stormed into the bathroom.

The bathroom was filled with little freshman talking about loosing their virginity. She pointed to the door. "Out." She ordered, trying to make her voice loud and clear. They looked at her like she grew another head. "Get out!" She screamed in a strangled voice. They jumped and filed out of the bathroom.

Brooke took in three shaky breaths and walked towards the sinks.

She hated Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer, the two modern blonde versions of Romeo and Juliet. She hated Haley James and her seemingly innocent act. She hated how everyone was staring at the two blondes like they were Gods gift to love. She hated Nathan Scott and his looks of pity.

She looked in the mirror.

Brooke Davis hated a lot of things. But most of all she hated her reflection.

* * *

Chapter one is complete. Again this just came to me and I started writing. Okay so Halloween is in a couple weeks and I am stoked! I can't wait! I'm such am kid!

Thanks to the people who reviewed my last story. It means a lot!

Yours Truly,

**Books.**

**P.S. _This is when Lucas and Peyton sort of cheated and went behind her back. It's way back than but I wanted it to go differently. This is my take on it._

* * *

**


	2. For Every Lie

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Brooke Davis hated a lot of things. But most of all she hated her reflection

* * *

The Shattered Reflection of Brooke Davis.

Chapter 2: For Every Lie.

I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

Skin- Alexz Johnson

* * *

Every time she got hurt she would die a little bit. No one noticed she was good at hiding things. She found it hard to hide that a part of her died this time. Maybe it was because she actually cared about the people who hurt her. Or maybe she felt that something that was finally going right went completely wrong.

She wondered how cruel the fates could be at times.

She sat on her bed, her math homework laid in front of her untouched. She didn't care for math at the moment. She sighed and got off the bed. She paced her room. A picture caught her eyes. She walked toward her bureau and picked the picture up. It was a picture of her and Peyton together smiling. They were eleven years old at the time the picture was taken.

She ripped the picture to shreds.

Something inside of her snapped. She went to her bed and threw her books off her bed.

They landed with loud thuds.

She turned back to her bureau and swiped all of the objects off. Her perfumes shattered and spilled all over her hard-wood floor.

Everything landed with loud clashes.

She took a deep breath and screamed loudly.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection from the mirror. She looked around for an object. She picked her math text-book off of the floor, "For every lie you said to me." She muttered and threw the book at the mirror.

The glass broke into a million pieces.

She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. She grabbed Boo Boo from the floor among the mess. "I'm sorry Boo Boo." She apologized. She looked around at now upside down room.

She hugged Boo Boo closer and started to sob loudly.

Brooke knew that she would never be healed.

* * *

When the housemaid saw Brooke's room she shooed her out of it. Brooke didn't argue, she grabbed her sweater and walked out of the house.

She let her feet guide her. She walked passed Karen's Café and saw Nathan and Haley in the window. She stood for a moment observing them. Brooke saw Haley go into the back and leave Nathan alone. She saw Nathan smile and turn around. His smile slowly disappeared and locked eyes with Brooke. His eyes saddened. His facial expression changed. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Brooke shook her head and started to walk again.

Her feet guided her to River-Court. She silently cursed. Out of all the places she had to go here. It was getting dark and she could see the moon. If she was anyone else she would have started to walk back home. But she wasn't anyone else. She was Brooke Davis and she didn't have a home. She had a house with parents that were never there, but she never had a home.

The story of her sad life.

She heard foot-steps and the sound of a basket-ball bouncing. She turned around.

And her life got _that_ much sadder.

She locked eyes with bright blue ones. Her heart quickened and she felt that drop in her stomach.

A feeling she was getting used too.

He came closer and she was a statue that didn't move. They stood in front of each other just looking.

She was the first one to speak. "I don't see them anymore." She said.

"You don't see what anymore?" Lucas asked.

"My eyes. When I looked in yours I could see mine. But I can't see them anymore." He went to speak but she shook her head and walked away from him. He called after but she didn't turn back. She wouldn't let him see her tears.

Brooke knew that she wasn't going to be alright.

* * *

That ladies and gentlemen is chapter 2. So have any of you heard of Loreena McKennitt? I am totally obsessed with this one song it's called The Highwayman. It's originally a ballad but I totally love that she made it into a song. Definitely give her a try. She's really good. She also sings Stolen Child by W.B. Yeats, one of my favorite poets.

Onto my reviewers:

Animefanatic36: I hate Lucas too! I already dislike Peyton so I don't have too much to worry about! My favorite characters are Brooke and Nathan. Hope you liked the update.

ForeverBrucas: I'm not a huge fan of Brooke and Lucas. I don't know why. I think that they look cute but I'm a huge fan of theirs. Glad you like it though.

PrayforAndrew: Thank you and I hope that you liked this chapter.

Imaslacker: The reason why I'm putting it like this is because I think that at one point or another we've all felt like this. So what you're saying is true. If we haven't felt like this before then it will be soon. It's sort of inevitable. Which can be a good thing or a bad thing. It depends on the person I guess. Oh well, it's a part of life that we have to get through. I'm going to finish this story and see what else I can come up with. Thanks for the update and hoped you liked it.

AnyWBshowslover: It's not in Brooke's Point of View exactly but it's based on Brooke. Does that make sense? Thanks for the question and the review!

Nikki: I'm glad that you think that it's different. I like being different. As for the ship, I like Brooke and Nathan together. Maybe this story will be about the couple maybe not. I'm making this up as I go along. Hope that clears everything up. Thanks for the review!

BrucasLover1191: Glad you like it and here's chapter two!

Tutorwife: You and me both. I've felt this way many times too! I'm glad you think that it's so true. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking as well! Thanks for the review.

Faith: I'm not entirely sure what ship this story is going to be. There might be one and there might not be any. I don't know. I'm weird that way. I hope that you liked this.

Thank you everyone so much! If I missed anyone I'm sorry!

Yours Truly

**Books.**


	3. Heaven Holds A Sense Of Wonder

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Brooke Davis hated a lot of things. But most of all she hated her reflection

* * *

The Shattered Reflection of Brooke Davis.

Chapter 3: Heaven Holds A Sense Of Wonder.

Passion chokes the flower  
'til she cries no more  
possessing all the beauty  
hungry still for more

Heaven holds a sense of wonder...

I can't help this longing  
comfort me  
I can't hold it all in  
if you won't let me.

Silence (Delirium)- Sarah McLachlan

* * *

Sometimes Brooke wondered if there really was a Heaven. Her aunt Eden believed that there was. Then again her aunt Eden was dying from breast cancer and she had to believe in something that brought comfort to her.

Brooke wondered if she was going to Heaven.

She choked up a laugh. She wasn't going anywhere near Heaven if everyone kept damning her to Hell.

Walking up the steps to Tree Hill High she looked around. She noticed the stares and glares from most people. When had it begun to seem that everyone was against her?

Then again maybe everyone had always been against her but they didn't have the guts to voice it.

The funny thing was that this time, Brooke was the victim.

* * *

_I will stare at the sun until its light doesn't blind me  
I will walk into the fire 'til its heat doesn't burn me  
And I will feed the fire_

Most times she loved staring into the sun and bathing in it. Now she looked at the sun to see if she still felt anything. She wanted to feel the rays burn her eyes. She wanted to feel the heat radiate from the glass window onto her body.

She didn't feel anything.

Her eyes didn't burn.

She sighed and turned away from the sun. The one thing she hated most about Advanced American History. Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan were all in it.

'_The whole gang is together_.' Brooke thought bitterly.

What gang were they? The sort of gang that backstabs one another in the back? She felt sick just looking at them. She felt sick seeing Haley through dirty looks her.

Wasn't Haley supposed to be the nice one?

"Your assignment will be to take an event from America's history and write a seven page report on it." The class groaned. Brooke stayed silent. Groaning took to much effort. "Oh stop with the groaning and moaning." Mrs. Soledad ordered.

"I bet Brooke Davis favorite pastime is moaning and groaning." A voice rang out.

Brooke felt like dying. Usually she'd have a good insult for the person, but she just didn't feel like making more enemies then she already had.

"Yeah and I bet your favorite pastime is wishing you'd get some." Brooke's head snapped towards Nathan Scott. Apparently she wasn't the only one that was shocked from his outburst. The three amigos also turned a complete 180 to look at him.

Brooke was internally grateful for him.

"Settle down or I'm sending a majority of you to the office." Mrs. Soledad snapped. "You're allowed to work in partners if you wish. However since there is an odd number of people one person will have to work alone. Any volunteers?" Brooke raised her hand. She didn't feel like working with anyone else. Mrs. Soledad nodded slowly. "Alright Ms. Davis is working alone. The rest of you get into partners and start picking a topic."

Lucas and Peyton were partners. They brought their desks together and started flirting like there was nothing wrong in the world.

Never mind that her heart was breaking.

Brooke grabbed her backpack and stood up. "Mrs. Soledad." She said. "I'm not feeling too well. May I go home?" It wasn't a lie. She felt sick.

"Ms. Davis you need a topic."

She thought about it for a moment. Her aunt Eden always had a fascination with the Salem Witch Trials. "The Salem Witch Trials." Brooke responded.

"It fits perfectly doesn't it?" Brooke looked at Haley.

Whoever said that Haley James was a nice person obviously wasn't on her I-Wish-You'd-Burn-In-The-Deepest-Pit-Of-Hell list.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" With that Brooke ducked her head and walked out the classroom.

Never mind that the tears were steaming down her face.

* * *

She didn't go home.

Instead she went tothis place thatshe found when she was ten. It was a half-hour from her house. It was isolated and hardly anyone went there. There was a small waterfall and the grass was greener than it normally was. There was a little garden with more flowers than the Public Gardens. If there really was a Heaven, Brooke really hoped that this is what it looked like.

Not that she would ever know.

She looked at the sky. It went from sunny and wonderful to cloudy and ugly. It looked like it was going to rain any minute.

Brooke didn't mind. It fit her mood perfectly.

She laid down on the ground and watched the clouds mingle together.

She liked it better when it was just her and Nature. When the clouds seemed minutes away from her. All she had to do was reach out her hand to feel the sky. She liked feeling little when it came to the sky. That was the only time that she liked feeling little. When it was the sky compared to her. She thought better that way.

She could think about everything that she couldn't think about when she was around people. She could let her mind wander. She could wonder about the comfort that she wanted to feel again. She wanted to know if she could ever feel again. She wanted to know if she'd ever get her life back.

She looked at the garden. So many flowers and colors. They seemed brighter than they had before. It seemed that the color that was sucked from her life went into the flowers to make them more beautiful than they already were.

At least her beauty went to something good.

She looked up at the sky as the raindrops fell on her face, one by one. She stayed on the ground when the rain came all at once. She didn't even register the footsteps until she saw out of her peripheral vision a body lay down next to hers. She turned her head and came in contact with the brown eyes of Nathan Scott. They sat in silence just listening as the rain came pounding on them. She didn't care how he knew about this place. And she didn't care that they were getting wet. "Do you believe in Heaven?" Brooke asked.

She saw him shrug. "I don't know. Do you?"

Brooke looked up at the sky again and waited a moment before answering. "I actually think I do. It's a place of many wonders."

Everyone had to start believing in something at sometime in their lives.

* * *

The three phrases that are in italics is part of the song Into The Fire by: Sarah McLachlan. She's one of my favorite female singers. Anyways so it belongs to her.

Okay so every story I have has one really weak chapter and I don't know about you guys but I think that this was it. So you have to give me feedback. Even if it's just to totally bash me.

Onto my reviewers:

Ohsnapers: Thank you very much.

Clemsontigerchic: Thank you very much and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

Tutorwife:I didn't want to make you cry! I'm glad that you're enjoying this though. I can picture myself in Brooke's shoes too! That's why I started to write this. I think (and I can be wrong) that everyone can see themselves in Brooke's shoes. I like what she said to Lucas too. I love Brooke period! Thank you. No Books isn't my real name actually it's just a nickname that I got and it stuck. My real name is Rebecca.Which is funny because in my last story a person reviewed and there name was Rebecca and I was just like. "Hey she has the same name as me. And it's not me!" So when my sister looked at the reviews she asked. "Did you review your own story?" I laughed so hard. Anyways sorry if I bored you! Thanks for the review!

Brucas744: Yes I agree!

Heavenleigh88: Another chapter. Hopefully you liked it.

Brathanforever07: I'm glad that you like this story. I'm not sure if it is going to be a Brathan but their my favorite ship too!

ForeverBrucas: Is it sad? It's sort of meant to be an angst sort of drama story and I don't know if it's all balancing out okay. I don't know about the ending. I might have a little surprise!

RoryNDean4ever: She's my favorite character too! I like stories based on her too! You can write so many things about her and it all turns out good.

Imaslacker: I was thinking of leaving it as a one-shot but I had so many ideas that I couldn't just leave it. I was waiting for her to crack but she didn't. All that much anyways. If she did at all. Thank you for the review.

Thank you everyone!

_If I missed anyone I am so sorry!_

Yours Truly

**Books**.


	4. Crashing Like A Tidal Wave

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Brooke Davis hated a lot of things. But most of all she hated her reflection

* * *

The Shattered Reflection of Brooke Davis.

Chapter 4: Crashing Like A Tidal Wave.

You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark, alone  
Waiting there for me to come back

I'm too afraid to show

If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to sea  
And I wanna be with you  
And you wanna be with me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
And I don't wanna be...  
Stranded (stranded), stranded (stranded)  
Stranded (stranded), stranded (stranded)

(And) I can only take so much  
These tears are turning me to rust  
I know you're waiting there for me  
To come back  
I'm too afraid to show

Stranded- Plumb.

* * *

She sometimes saw her self when she went to sleep at night. In the darkness she could see the person she was and she realizes how lonely she really was. And it kills her knowing that she can never go back to being the person she was. Oblivious to everyone hating her or mentally cursing her.

Some say that ignorance can kill you.

She thinks that the truth could kill you.

She sniffles and takes Boo Boo from his spot on her bedside desk. She hugs him tightly. She wonders if her old self will ever go away or if she's just going to stay there and haunt her. She wonders if she's ever going to stop wanting to cry. It seems that all she wants to do these days is cry.

She thinks over the day and wonders why Nathan came to her. Maybe he felt bad for her. Maybe he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to go off and kill herself. Maybe he wanted to see the Mighty Brooke Davis fall and break into a million pieces.

Or maybe he really cared.

She smiled bitterly at that. No one cares anymore.

Except aunt Eden. She cares. Aunt Eden cares about everybody.

Brooke wished that someone cared about her as much as aunt Eden does. Maybe then she wouldn't feel like such an utter and total failure.

So every time that Brooke Davis looks in that one corner and witnesses her old self, she'll grab Boo Boo and whisper to ghost of herself "I'm sorry that I'll never come back."

* * *

She wondered if the glares would ever stop.

She figured they wouldn't.

So she walks into the school with her head held up high.

It just comes crashing down like a tidal wave when she sees how happy Lucas and Peyton are.

She wonders if their just faking their happiness.

Like she always used to fake hers.

She feels a hand come down softly on her shoulder and she turns her head to see Nathan. She gives him her famous wobbly smile. "Hi Nate." She says softly.

"You going to be okay Brooke?" He looks at her with such care that she feels like crying. She looks over his shoulders and sees Haley burning her through her eyes.

Brooke forced a big smile on her face. "I'll be fine Nathan."

She turns and walks away. She lets her throat become tight and waits until she gets outside to where the "Smokers" go. She slides against the brick wall and sits on the cold hard ground. She doesn't care who sees, and she cries again.

* * *

She was sitting on the ground of the Garden when she saw Nathan come between the bushes. He sat down next to her and they sit in silence.

She knows something's on his mind. So she waits and lets him decide when the best time to talk is.

He clears his throat and starts to talk. "Haley thinks I'm going to leave her for you." Brooke stays silent. "I told her that she was being stupid and that I'd never leave her." She doesn't know whether to be offended or to be happy that he's faithful. "But she's Hell-bent on thinking that you're out to steal me from her." Brooke decides that she doesn't like Haley all that much anymore. "Brooke…I won't leave Haley."

She almost laughs in his face. "Won't and can't are two different things Nathan." She settles for that instead.

"I'll promise that I will always be here for you Brooke." He says.

She looks at him and gives him a sad smile. "Don't make promises that you don't intend on keeping."

"I'm sorry." He whispers. He gets up and kisses her forehead. She lets the tingle linger.

It's not until he's out of sight that she lets out a small "Me too."

And then she crashes like any other normal tidal wave.

* * *

Chapter four is now finished. I had a really hard time writing this chapter so I really want to know if it was well written or a piece of junk. Halloween is coming up really soon and I can't wait! I'm a Halloween buff. I'm really into all those sort of historical stuff. The Witch Trials for instance I find really fascinating!

Anyways onto my reviewers:

Imaslacker: The reason why I put that Brooke thinks that she'll go to Hell is because I think I'm going to Hell! I'm weird like that! I'm not really counting on this having any ship. That's how I do these stories. I don't know. The idea sort of just came to me after I watched General Hospital. I swear GH is my life. It gets my mind off of School that's going to kill me. Lol! I'm glad that you liked it!

HeavenLeigh88: I hate Haley too! I actually really hate her. I don't know why I just do. Maybe because she's like a lot of people that I know and I don't like. I like Nathan but I don't like him in this chapter. It broke my heart writing this because I love Nathan so much in the show! Hope you liked the chapter!

AnyWBshowlover: I'm glad that you like it.

Hemery: I am so sorry! That always happens to me. I think I have everyone that reviewed when I say my thank-you's and I miss someone. I am so sorry! I did read you stories and I really like them! Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. I'm so swamped with school that its butchering me. I haven't been on for so long! Thank you again!

RoryNDean4ever: I've always like Brooke and Nathan and I've always hated Haley. I'm mean that way. Hope you liked it.

Tiffany Rae: Me too. I always thought that Brooke needed someone and I still do! I'm just waiting for Nathan and Brooke to get together. Even though they probably won't. I haven't been keeping track. Someone hit me for that! Thanks a lot for the review.

ForeverBrucas: I hope that this chapter was good. I love Brooke/Nathan but it didn't really fit into the storyline. Hope you liked it.

Clemsontigerchic: She does need to get a life! Haley is just a jealous witch and I hate her! She's such a witch that she doesn't need a costume for Halloween! Oh gosh that was mean wasn't it? A lot of people say that to me so I just wanted to give it a try on someone else. Lol! They would be great together…but not in this story, sorry! Thanks for the review and hoped you liked the chapter.

Chelsea: I think every "Strong" person in a show and in a movie need a story that shows their weakness. It makes them more human. I don't really like Leyton but I put them in this because it worked. But if you like them, more power to you! Thank you for the review.

If I forgot anyone I am so sorry! Please forgive and feel free to flame me!

Always a pleasure

Books.

P.S. Does anyone watch the show Alias? Because I'm totally hooked on the couple Thomas and Rachel. The two new agents. Anyone else interested in that show? Or that couple?


	5. The Night The World Begins Again

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Brooke Davis hated alot of things. But most of all she hated her reflection.

* * *

The Shattered Reflection of Brooke Davis. 

Chapter 1: The Night The World Begins Again

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

Better Days- Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

She felt the floor slip under her feet as she landed on the couch with a soft thud. She looked at the women sitting across from her on a chair that Brooke, herself used to sit in and cuddle in her soft warm blanket with Boo Boo. 

Brooke never actually looked at the woman before. Glances here and there, spats of nonsense things were the only conversations that she'd had with her. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. One could see that it used to be pulled back tightly. Her face looked worn and old. She could see her eyes still water. The woman sitting in front of Brooke was rubbing her hands. A trait that Brooke never noticed until now. "You're going to California?" Brooke asked. She knew the answer, but what's the harm in asking?

The woman nodded. "I'm going to go and plan the funeral." She paused for a moment. And then she started to speak again. "You aunt always had a funeral planned out."

"Why would she do that? Why would she willingly plan a funeral for herself."

"Because your aunt knew that she was going to die Brooke. She always said, 'I know that I'm going to go and I might as well go the way I want to.' I don't think that she wanted to die specifically from Breast Cancer but it was the way she went. I owe it to her to let her get the funeral she always wanted."

Brooke stayed silent. She couldn't speak she didn't want to speak. Something inside of her froze. She looked up at the woman in front her.

How was it, that if you've known someone for your whole entire life, you don't start noticing them until they show the weakness they've always been against?

Brooke didn't know. She didn't really care to know, the only thing she wanted was to say goodbye to her aunt. "I want to come to California with you." Brooke stated.

The woman did a double take. "Brooke you have school."

"I don't care about school and I don't care about the people. I loved Aunt Eden too. I have the right to say goodbye."

The woman looked at Brooke a little while longer and a small, barely noticeable smile graced her lips. "I would appreciate the company on the plane ride. And the support planning Eden's funeral."

Brooke nodded. "When are we leaving?"

"In two days." The woman answered.

Brooke got up and went over to the woman; she bent down and kissed her head. She stood up and walked towards the door. When she stepped outside she took a deep breath.

She didn't really care if she just started to notice her now. Brooke knew that her mother would always be there. Pointless spats or not.

* * *

She made her way to the Garden like she always did. It was her place. The one sole place that she could actually breathe. She went to were a tulip was grown and plucked it out. She laid on the ground. She loved tulips. 

She heard footsteps behind her.

She didn't turn around. She knew who it was.

Somehow she'd always know when it was him.

He sat down beside her.

She got a sense of déjà vu.

"Why do you always come here?" He asked.

"You should know Nathan." She answered.

"I don't know. I want to know. I think I know, but something inside me knows that I don't know."

"Why do you think I come here?"

"I think you come here because you love to think. And maybe this is the only place that you can actually be yourself and not care about anything except the things that you feel are important."

She smiled softly. "You've got part of it right. I do come here to think. I do come here to be myself, but most importantly I come here because it's my place. I found it and it holds special meaning to me."

He nodded. "I think that everyone wants a place to call their own."

Brooke nodded and stared straight ahead of her. She did love to come here. She loved to think about things that people didn't know she thought about. She cried here. She laughed here. She felt like everything was right when she was here.

"So a place this special." Started Nathan. "Does it have a name or do you just call it 'The Garden.'"

She thought about that for a moment. She usually did just call it The Garden. Something snapped inside of her. She knew what to call it. Maybe she always knew what to call it. "The Garden of Eden." Brooke said. She said it once more in her mind. She liked the sounding of it.

It was like a little piece of heaven.

* * *

It was when they were at the hotel in California when she saw it. 

She was in the bathroom washing her hands when she looked in the mirror.

She could visibly see all the broken pieces, piece back together again.

She hesitantly reached out to touch the mirror. She outlined her face.

She didn't get shocked. She didn't mentally see her reflection shatter.

She felt whole.

They were sleeping when she woke up in the middle of the night. She turned over and saw the green neon lights scream three o'clock a.m. She put her arm over her eyes and sighed. She turned over again and stifled a gasp.

She saw herself again, just standing in the corner.

And just like that she was gone.

Leaving Brooke alone.

She looked at the bed next to hers. She saw her mother's sleeping form.

She'll admit it now.

She's not alone.

It occurred to her that she was never really alone.

And she knew that for her, her mother and for Boo Boo the world began again.

* * *

Alright so it's over. It's actually over and I feel like crying. It was so amazing the amount of reviewers that actually took the time to read my story and review. You really have no idea what that means to me. 

I'm thinking of starting up a new story not for One Tree Hill but for The Fast and The Furious. I'm taking a hiatus for One Tree Hill. I know you can officially mentally curse, I don't mind really.

Sorry for such the long wait, School is a pain in my rear end and a lot of the people suck.

Anyways reviews for my reviewers:

Hemery: Thank you for your reviews and I totally look forward to reading more of your stories! Hope you like it.

Maggymoo21: Thank you so much! I'm glad that it's intriguing and different. I'm also glad that you liked it!

Clemonsontigerchic: She is just jealous. I don't like Haley in the show. I have nothing against her actress just her character. I'm glad that you're liking it.

Mony19: I love Brooke and Nathan too. At times it's making me sad too. I hope that the ending wasn't too heartbreaking. I was going to put Brooke and Nathan together in this story but it just didn't really fit. I hope that you still liked it though!

Heavenleigh88: I want Nathan to leave Haley just because I don't like her. I totally agree Brooke doesn't deserve to get treated badly, but people are just like that.

RoryNDean4ever: I like the Brooke and Nathan relationship but I do agree they would clash more as friends. I just love them together.

Imaslacker: It makes perfect sense to me. In today's world people thrive on false promises just to make them feel like they mean something and to have a glimmer of hope in a dark place. It's perfectly understandable and I wanted to rely that to this story. Thank you for reviewing.

Okay so I want to thank every single one of you who took the time and reviewed. Thank you so much and if I missed anyone I am so so so sorry!

Signing out

**Books.**


End file.
